Camping Trip
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: Mamoru, Haruka & Motoki go on a camping trip for the weekend, leaving their girls behind.. well over their dead bodies! Star lights are included! And who can forget the vanilla frosting and marshmellows? R&R! ^_~


Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters either ^-^;  
  
Authors Notes: This story is based on personal experience, and written by the seething green eyed monster visiting my mind in health class last week! I hope everybody enjoys it.  
  
To Jessica, thank you ::grumble:: for helping me come up with ideas,. And adding fudge (lol) and provoking my insanity! !.. To 'Mike'.. Thank you for starting the whole idea in the first place, and helping me with ideas for the ending. ^^' I'm sorry.. I couldn't resist! You know I love you! ^-~  
  
And incase you didn't know: Motoki= Andrew (the arcade guy)  
  
Oh and p.s.  
  
You will come to find, I am quite evil! ^-~ Mwhahaha! Just wait.. You won't be disappointed! :snickers: And this uses some reference from the "sleep over anyone?" story.. I'd read that first and then come back, and if you had read it, good for you! ^-^ ::hands you glitter:: enough outta me,. To the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"Camping Trip" Written by: Neptune's Tears  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi giggled hugging him happily when he answered his apartment door that afternoon. "I've missed you!"  
  
He laughed and hugged her back, letting her inside and closed the door.  
  
"So what brings on this visit?" Mamoru asked as he sat down on the sofa next to the happy blond who was beaming in her own natural enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh I brought you some cookies! ^_^"  
  
She shuffled through her knapsack till she found and held them out to him. The cookies were in a small plastic bag tied with a pink ribbon and consisted of mostly bunnies and hearts.  
  
"And I also came to remind you of our date this weekend!"  
  
"Anou,. Bunny?" Mamoru began but it was oblivious to the love sick girl who was nuzzling him fondly at the time, and she continued.  
  
"I was going to call but then I thought to my self, 'I bet my wonderful boy friend would like some company right now.' And so I thought it would be really nice if I made you cookies and came over! I know they don't look that great but they taste just fine!" ^^  
  
It was then that Usagi took a look around and saw the sleeping bags, camping gear and fishing rods on the floor that suspiciously reminded her of an activity she knew that took place around that time of year.  
  
"What's up?" She asked and looked to him.  
  
"That's what I've trying to tell you since you came.. I had something special planned for this week end, remember a few weeks ago I told you about it?"  
  
He quickly shifted his eyes from the bright blue ones that never doubted in an instant that her little world of him alone, would come crashing down in a matter of moments.  
  
"You mean about our date?" She asked, wondering what he was trying to say. If camping was his idea of a date he needed a chat with Minako in the love department.  
  
"I've been getting ready for an all weekend camping trip," And when Usagi's smile began to fade a little, he continued quickly taking her hand.  
  
"I was invited by Motoki.. I haven't talked with him in a long time. And it'll be first time in months that I'll get a chance to due to my scheduling for college."  
  
She hid a whimper of protest and growing hurt.  
  
'Like hell he will! He'll go off and forget all about me!'  
  
"But.. Mamoru, couldn't I come too! Motoki wouldn't mind and the girls could just tag along and it would be fun! We could go swimming and sun bathing and make smores. Maybe even Haruka and Michiru could come and bring Hotaru and.."  
  
"But Usagi that's fine and everything but we were planning on doing some guy stuff. You know, hiking, climbing, mountain biking, water sports,"  
  
And when she pouted more and began to fight tears Mamoru kissed her cheek, trying to make up for it with his affections.  
  
"And besides we are going fishing and you wouldn't have fun. You'd have to touch worms and put them on hooks and I know how much you hate stuff like that."  
  
'Why me! Why me! Why me! I have to go through the rest of the week and the whole weekend without even seeing him! I should disappear for a day and see how much he likes it! He probably wouldn't even care if I were gone! I feel like such a Baka!'  
  
Usagi waited till she was sure her voice wouldn't break and managed a smile as he pulled away from their embrace to look to her.  
  
"Oh, alright then.. I'm sure you will have a great time. ^^ "  
  
And before Mamoru could reach for her again she began to stand up.  
  
"I will really miss you, while I'm gone."  
  
He probably really did mean it but by this time, Usagi didn't care.  
  
'Oh Mamoru, my love, my life, here let me fluff your pillows and praise and love you! Oh? What's that you say? Going off for the weekend with your pals, eh? Probably going to be flirting with all the pretty girls there and having fun without your annoying girl friend to tag along, huh? Oh, of course I don't mind! Let me shut down in the corner and when you come back all you have to do is turn me on again, because when I'm not with you I can't function anymore anyway!'  
  
"So, when do you leave? I see all your things packed, is it soon?" She tried to so happy, interested. Instead she really wanted to cry.  
  
"I leave tomorrow morning and I'm coming back on Sunday." He watched her as moved to his apartment window looking outside to the city below.  
  
"You know It makes me sad thinking about you leaving. I was really hoping to spend some time with you since there's only a few days left of vacation. And you've been so busy with school."  
  
Mamoru hugged her from behind meeting her now dimmed tear filled eyes with his in the reflection of the window.  
  
"I would have made it for during the week if I could, but I didn't have a choice."  
  
Usagi broke his gaze before she forgot all the anger she felt from what she saw in his eyes. She wanted to make sure he knew what she was feeling. It was the least he could do for leaving her like this.  
  
"It's not just that," she began trying hard not to cry. "I'm afraid you'll leave and forget all about me. And I don't want to lose you.."  
  
He shook his head smiling and kissed her gently.  
  
"Motoki just thought this would be a good chance to make up for lost time. Don't worry, ^-^ you'll be on my mind every second."  
  
Usagi's smile came a little bit easier this time, only now she was just disappointed her whole weekend would be spend alone or in study buddies now that she was dateless. And speaking of dates she had a date planed for just then and kissed his cheek quickly pulling away to put on her shoes and grab her knapsack.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will have a great time this weekend! ^^"  
  
She forged another, more believable smile for his behalf and reached for the door.  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru began walking towards her but she stopped him with her next words.  
  
"I have to go now.. Study buddies and all that! You know how Rei hates it when I'm late, wouldn't want to piss her off, you know?"  
  
Almost walking out the door she remembered something else and stopped.  
  
"Oh, Aishiteru! ^^" She blew him a kiss before leaving and closing the door behind her abruptly.  
  
Mamoru just stared at the door wondering since when his Odango-Atama didn't want to miss going to study buddies, much less the chance on making Rei mad on occasion. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh looking out the window at her fleeting form as she ran from the building.  
  
~* Next day *~  
  
It was a lovely summer day in Tokyo. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and all was pleasant.. Well,. Not quite!  
  
"Why does he have to go anyway?!"  
  
The pouting figure sitting at a booth in the restaurant known as the hang out of her and her four friends, had asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I can't believe my Mamoru is going to be out in the middle of the woods, practically the middle of no where, at night, surrounded by star filled skies and toasting marsh mellows, and doing all the things he could be doing with his girl friend! While I'm here all alone with my ice cream.. I didn't even want ice cream. Baka ice cream.. baka.. baka..baka."  
  
Usagi paused to take a breath and continued, not even noticing the group of people that had begun to over hear her ranting and stared. This also included four girls who stood back watching their friend talking to herself, and who had missed study buddies for the second day in a row just to do so.  
  
"I bet he is at the camp site by now.. Why can't I be with him? Me, not baka Motoki.. Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!"  
  
With every use of the pronoun, Usagi stabbed at her already neglected, half melted, mutilated, double fudge Sunday with her spoon. Which she had only ordered moments ago, like a drunk in a bar ordering a much needed drink. It was her momentary and only comfort at the time, as she wallowed in her love sick pity.  
  
"Luna told me what you did to poor Mamoru! Making him feel guilty like that!" A voice exclaimed from the crowd and stood next to her. The voice belonging to Hino Rei.  
  
"Shut up Rei.."  
  
"He sent you flowers! That's so sweet!" Minako added in sliding in next to the pouting blond who still didn't look up.  
  
"Man Usagi, I haven't seen you this depressed since Diana used your favorite dress as a scratching post.. He will be back you know?" Makoto said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"That's not the point! He left me alone! I'll never forgive him.. That two timing.. Baka!"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, Usagi, but he didn't break up with you did he?" Rei began, losing patience with her sniffling.  
  
"Iie.."  
  
"And he got you flowers as a peace offering, didn't he?"  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"Well then what's the problem?!"  
  
Usagi let her eyes blur in frustration and angry tears and watched the ice cream blur in front of her also.  
  
"Because Chibi Mamoru is an insensitive jerk!"  
  
"So you made him feel guilty over one simple outing? I don't think that was really fair." Rei concluded and after moment Usagi explained quietly still playing with her ice cream.  
  
"Maybe I did want him to feel guilty.. Hai. I wanted him to know what his leaving would do to me, maybe make him realize I am the only one he needs now. I'm his girl friend, who says I can't be his best friend too?.. He is really the only person I need. Maybe he just doesn't love me enough if that's the case.."  
  
Usagi then followed that statement with a big bite of ice cream and winced slightly from the minor brain freeze.  
  
By now they had been all sitting down around the booth, soda's ordered. Minako was balancing her straw across her nose thinking hard about something seemingly important, and Ami tried a different approach to the situation.  
  
"Okay Usagi, say it were you going on this trip to see your friends or one of us wouldn't you want to go? Wouldn't you want Mamoru to understand?"  
  
The one in question pondered over the situation considering the two thoughtfully.  
  
"Spend time with Mamoru or go on a camping trip? Mamoru.. Camping trip...Mamoru... Camping trip... Mamoru! ^.^; "  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" Rei remarked as everyone else sweat dropped in unison.  
  
A few seconds passed and having nothing else to look at, they watched the cherry on top of the Sunday begin to slip and disappear into a puddle of napoleon ice cream. At once Minako slammed her hand against the surface of the table looking determined and wild. Her blue eyes sparkled with insanity and unnatural levels of enthusiasm which was Minako.  
  
"I have an idea! "  
  
After years of hearing this famous line and knowing the outcome was almost never good, the whole table looked to her warily and groaned. Well one person had her interest, Usagi, who was desperate and willing to try anything at this point.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Let's go stalk them! ^_^ "  
  
The sane ones at the small booth shook their heads in protest, that being consisted of Rei, Ami and Makoto.  
  
"But how?" Usagi asked a slow smile forming on her face.  
  
"We can take a bus there. Then we can hike through the woods and come up right at their camping site! We can catch them off guard and it would be funny."  
  
" ^-^; You act like you've had this planned for awhile now, huh?"  
  
Minako nodded and winked. ^.~  
  
"Hey, isn't that Michiru over there?" The now less pouting blond asked. They all looked and nodded seeing she was alone and had her own little ignored dish of ice cream before her.  
  
"That's not like her." Makoto remarked as they looked back not wanting to be caught spying.  
  
"I wonder where Haruka is?" Rei asked, knowing the two were almost never usually apart.  
  
"You don't think they broke up do you?" Minako asked blushing a little not really thinking that was the case.  
  
"Come on, let's say hi."  
  
Usagi got up leaving her Sunday and momentary despair behind. Minako, Makoto, Rei and a reluctant Ami following.  
  
"Hi Michiru-san! ^_^" Usagi greeted, "How're you?"  
  
"Yeah, where's Haruka-san?" Minato asked next on impulse.  
  
"So much for just saying hi." Makoto mumbled to Ami and Rei who nodded with a sigh on behalf of their two blond friends.  
  
"Oh hello Usagi.. Didn't you know?"  
  
Seeing the clueless look from them all Michiru continued.  
  
"She went with Mamoru this morning to go on a camping trip."  
  
'Guy stuff indeed!' Usagi thought smirking. Then again, Haruka was pretty much like a guy anyway.  
  
"We can't let our 'men' ^-^; Do this to us! We have to stand up for our rights in the name of all forgotten girl friends everywhere, we will punish them!" Tsukino Usagi proclaimed doing a classic sailor moon pose.  
  
"To the camp site!" Minako shouted, and the two ran off to get packed.. The rest of the group followed despite their better judgment and common sense.  
  
~*~  
  
Some where, the sound of a stream was flowing melodically in the distance. The birds were calling to each other peacefully and the sun was dancing through the tree tops and along the hiking trail. If you listened all you could hear is this and the sweet echo of crickets and other wild life and the rustling of the wind through the trees. That and an annoying whining voice that made even the biggest bears cower in agony.  
  
"Minakooooo..I'm hot and bug eaten and there's rocks in my shoes and my back hurts," Usagi whined on and on before taking a breath and continuing.  
  
"And I am tired and hungry and miserable. Are we lost? What time is it? Why did I listen to you anyway? Do you hear me, Minako?"  
  
Rei winced with every complaint and left a growl from deep in her throat escape angrily. "Akuryo Taisan!"  
  
"Ow Rei! Do you mind?!" Usagi pouted rubbing her forehead where the inflected paper had hit.  
  
Ami and Makoto had been seated on a rock studying the map they got at the parks entrance and looked at the compass Ami so cleverly brought.  
  
"Well according to this map we should be right next to the lake and about a half a mile from the camping sites.."  
  
"Lake? I don't see any.." Usagi took a few steps and suddenly saw a large drop off from the edge of the wooded trail they had been walking through, and jumped back so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Lake!"  
  
Rei snickered accordingly.  
  
"Why don't we split up? Half of us can go see if they are at the lake, and the other half can go to the camp site. We can meet each other at the wash room in an hour." Makoto suggested seeing how it was in between the lake and the campsite. They all agreed and separated.  
  
"So come on you guys, let's go down and take a look!" Minako said to her group which consisted of herself, Usagi, and Michiru. Everyone all followed to the end of the trail trudging with fatigue, Ami and Makoto and Rei going off to another trail heading to the campsite..  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice day isn't it?" Motoki said and stretched before grabbing a Frisbee. He tossed it to Mamoru who of course wasn't paying attention and it bounced off the back of his head.  
  
"Anou,. Nani? ^^;" The stunned college student asked as he bent to pick up the Frisbee that hit him and threw it back.  
  
"Geeze Mamoru, You've been around Odango for brains too much! What's with you two anyway?" Motoki then asked Haruka and Mamoru who exchanged glances and sighed.  
  
"Nothing, we just miss our gals that's all! ^-~" Haruka said grinning a little.  
  
"Yeah well you guys better get over it, you've been pining all weekend and it's sickening!"  
  
The two boy friends smirked and splashed at him in revenge and they all charged into the water. After a moment their boyish ways attracted a few glances among which were from some very pretty girls in bikini's who waves and giggled in their behalf. The shy 'boys' waved back and smiled sheepishly.  
  
~*~  
  
Across the lake in a canoe not so far away..  
  
Michiru smirked and tapped Usagi on the shoulder pointing in the boy's direction just in time to catch them in the act.  
  
"NANI!?" Usagi -who was the duffer (middle person) in their three person canoe- had screeched in rage and stood up trying to get a better look.  
  
"Uh oh.. Usagi, you can't stand in a canoe! Sit down!" Minako exclaimed to the fuming blond.  
  
It was too late.  
  
First, the little canoe tipped all the way to the left as Usagi tried to regain her balance, arms out. Then it dipped dangerously to the right. They all yelled in unison as it then flipped over and they were over turned head first into the water.  
  
~*~  
  
The guys all got goose bumps and sweat dropped scanning the area cautiously.  
  
"That sounded like.." Mamoru started.  
  
"Iie, it can't be.." Haruka continued.  
  
"You guys are just hallucinating! It was those little kids playing over there, honestly." Motoki finished, and they began walking out and grabbing their things seeing as how in an hour or two it would be dark.  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened to you guys?!" Makoto exclaimed seeing as the three still soaked girls turned into the gravely camping spot. Ami and Rei looked up from playing cards while they had been passing the time. It had not yet been an hour.  
  
"We took a little swim..~_~;" Michiru offered as Usagi tore into the guys supply of food like a ravenous wild animal.  
  
Rei handed her and Minako a towel who took it gratefully.  
  
"So any sign of the boys?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai!.. .; Those two timing, double crossing, ungrateful.." Usagi began rambling angrily while she made her second sandwich. Everyone took two steps back from her in caution.  
  
"I know! Let's take their underwear!" Minako exclaimed as one again by impulse.  
  
"Nani?" they all asked together and shrugged.  
  
"Well, they are on their way back we better hide at least." She then said and they ran off again towards the wash room bringing some dry clothes, food, and other materials to survive during the night while they waited.  
  
~*~  
  
When the guys got back they weren't too happy. Something had broken into their cooler and ran off with the majority of the food. Some of their things had been gone through and what ever it was had a pretty good game of solitaire going.  
  
"Pretty intelligent for an animal, huh?" Motoki said suspiciously.  
  
"Hai, considering they knew the difference from Usagi's cookies and the good kind." Haruka remarked seeing the untouched, unopened bag. Despite himself Mamoru had to chuckle at that.  
  
"Seriously though, what do you think would have caused this much damage?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Giant raccoons?" Haruka offered smirking.  
  
"Yeah of the Odango-Atama version and company, I suspect." Mamoru said holding up Usagi's knapsack that she so carelessly left behind. They all smirked and shook their heads knowingly.  
  
"I think the only way we could keep those girls away is with a restraining order, and even then they would some how manage to find a way." Haruka remarked dryly and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
Just then, there was crashing through the woods, the sound of something, animal or human, walking towards them. The faint smell of bubble gum and vanilla reached Mamoru and Haruka as the noise neared. They waited, arms crossed expectantly knowing their girl friends own scents by habit.  
  
Finally, three figures made their way out of the vegetation and waved their hello's.  
  
"Greetings, Mamoru-san" Seiya said and glared at Haruka who considered banging her head against the picnic table in frustration; lucky for her she had a frying pan within reach instead. Only it was intended for Seiya's head if he came close enough.  
  
"Every time!"  
  
"What's the matter Tomboy-san aren't you glad to see me?" Seiya grinned evilly as Yaten stood next to him eating sugar cookies and Taiki chewing bubble gum.  
  
"Just what are you guys doing here anyway?" she mumbled angerly.  
  
The star lights shrugged and looked to each other.  
  
"We enjoy nature just as much as the next tree hugger." Was their reply.  
  
Mystery solved, the guys decided to wait the girls out. Eventually they would come back, be it from Hunger, thirst, cold, or all of the above.  
  
As the sun set, they built a bright warm camp fire and brought down the cooler from up in a tree that they had hid before from the 'animals' and had a cook out.  
  
"So, has the girls made their appearance yet?" Yaten asked smirking, the 'boys' all looked to him expectantly.  
  
"You saw them?" Mamoru asked as the star lights nodded.  
  
"Taiki ran into them on the way back from the lake and followed them here. That's where we got the food from, arigato by the way." Seiya said referring to the cookies and other things they swiped after the girls were gone.  
  
The boy friends, plus Motoki smirked. Yes, this had been quite a camping trip so far and they wondered warily what else could possibly happen.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi's stomach growled loudly in protest as she watched them from her hiding spot and whimpered hungrily. 'Their torturing us! Saying tempting things to make us come out! I'm going to kill Mamoru next time I see him."  
  
"Why did we let you talk us into this, Odango-atama?" Rei complained growing hungry her self as Ami and Makoto laid out all the food they brought from earlier and distributed it.  
  
"Well at least it isn't raining..^-^" Minako said cheerfully, sitting on a fallen tree that Usagi was crouched next to. Thunder boomed off in the distance. They all sighed and watched the cheery fire and their boyfriends laughing and eating marshmallows or right now, throwing them at each other like little kids.  
  
"Now we know what they do when we're not around..." Michiru remarked quietly, watching them.  
  
"What, revert back to their primordial nature?" Ami answered making a joke and not really meaning to, referring to the fire, eating of meat and looking macho. Only at the moment they were without the club beatings and ape noises that would have followed. They all looked to her and tried desperately to contain their laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well they aren't coming," Mamoru said, poking with a stick at the fire a little worriedly. "I hope they aren't lost in the woods.."  
  
"They couldn't have gone too far they were just here" motoki offered.  
  
Still the two 'boy friends' looked to each other doubtingly.  
  
"If worse come to worse they will get eaten by some wild creature or something. Besides we will hear Usagi's shrieking if that happens." Yaten remarked. A threatening growl came from the woods behind him in reply, but no one heard it.  
  
"Yeah you can hear those girls screaming for miles." Yaten joked with him.  
  
"Alright then if you two are so sure about that, you can both stay up and be on the look out." Haruka said as she stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"NANI!" Yaten and Seiya whined in protest.  
  
"Iie. Tomboy-san, I'm tired and it looks like rain.." Seyia protested. Haruka smiled evilly as her, Mamoru and Motoki got up and went into their tents. Taiki offered them a shrug and went into his own tent.  
  
"Traitor, Taiki-Baka!" The other two lights called after him in response.  
  
~*~  
  
"Finally! They are going to sleep.." Usagi rejoiced happily.  
  
"Girls, let's move out!" Minako whispered like a drill sergeant as Rei, Motoki, and Ami looked to each other.  
  
"And what are we supposed to do, eh? ~.~; "  
  
Minako winked to them.  
  
"Find the Star Lights? I'm going to see if I can't find Motoki! ^-~"  
  
They all stood up quietly and gathered their things, leaving their posts.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is all your fault, baka!" Yaten protested flicking Seiya's ear. The unknowing star light yelped and glared to him.  
  
"My fault? You agreed with me!"  
  
"But you started it! Here," Yaten said handing him the box of cookies he had been eating. "You hold up the fort. I'm going to bed!"  
  
Seiya grumbled and ate a cookie while he did so. The fire had begun to burn out and in a few hours it was going to be morning anyway. He stood and poured water over the fire.  
  
"They aren't coming back, this is stupid. I'm going to sleep!" He went into what looked like his tent and crawled into the warm sleeping bag that waited for his return.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't see anything.." Usagi whispered helplessly holding on to someone's arm in the darkness as they all stumbled out of the woods tripping over sticks, rocks and anything else.  
  
"Stop making so much noise!" Rei warned "I don't feel like being caught in such a stupid situation. This is so immature!"  
  
She then joined Makoto and Ami around the still glowing remains of the fire and took a seat.  
  
"Here have a marshmallow and wait for the fire works! ^-^; " Makoto said and winked to them both as they got comfortable and watched steadily. They didn't have to wait long. The other girls -that being Usagi, Michiru, and Minako- snuck into the boys tents soon after..  
  
~*~  
  
After fumbling around in the dark Usagi felt the nylon material of a tent flap and went on in. She paused crouching next to her boy friend pouting.  
  
'Should I scold him for being so mean? Should I make him say his sorry for leaving,. And flirting.' She thought bitterly. 'Should I tell him that I hate him and that it's over between us?'  
  
Usagi lay down next to his sleeping form and cuddled close forgetting all of that and smiled. 'Iie.. I'll just love him.. At least this time!'  
  
In the darkness she played with his hair which shown a pale blonde in the silver moonlight and smiled.  
  
'Wait a minute..'  
  
She looked again. Yes, it was blond.  
  
'But Mamoru has dark brown hair..'  
  
She yelped and went to get up when arms wrapped around her, keeping her there.  
  
The person who held her, whom ever it was, mumbled something and woke up blinking in the semi darkness.  
  
"Do you mind?" She asked and wriggled free from their grip blushing.  
  
"Odango-Atama? o.O; "  
  
"Motoki?  
  
"What are you doing in my tent?!"  
  
"Well, if you couldn't tell already, I'm looking for my boy friend! The one you snatched from me, you baka!"  
  
She then whacked him with the pillow and gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
"~.~; obviously he's not here, so do you mind? Eh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked to him.  
  
"Well, if you're here, where's Mamoru?"  
  
~*~  
  
Michiru crawled into what looked like the dark blue tent of her love and crept to the sleeping form snuggled under the fold of the sleeping bag. She purred near their ear and whispered.  
  
"Hello my love.. Mind if I join you? I brought the vanilla frosting. ^.~ "  
  
The sleeping form stirred and woke up surprised to say the least and remained silent.  
  
"What's the matter Haruka? You've never protested before.." she added seductively while running her hand down their chest.  
  
She blanched when finding that some anatomy was missing that should have been there, even for Haruka that binds her chest most of the time. Hoping she was very, very wrong, Michiru called out the name of who she told herself it was despite her growing doubt.  
  
"Ruka?.."  
  
"Iie.. Michiru, is that you?"  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"Anou,.Gomen Nasai!" She jumped off and ran out of the tent feeling a flush of bright red, cross her normally contained features and searched this time for Haruka in slight panic.  
  
~*~  
  
'Motoki,' Minako thought in a song like voice, 'the goddess of love is here! ^_^'  
  
She crept into the tent and approached the unknowing sleeping form.  
  
"Oh! Anou.. It's you! I haven't seen you for awhile my pet, I missed you!"  
  
Minako said giggling with delight and glomped on the now awake and petrified victim, who ran from the tent. Minako was on his back, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Aw, Yaten aren't you glad to see me! I get to have you all to myself, too bad I left the rope at home this time, eh?"  
  
"Help me! Taiki! Seyia! Get her off!"  
  
Speaking of Seyia..  
  
~*~  
  
Haruka stirred in her sleep and rolled over finding comforting warmth sleeping beside her. She grinned knowingly, smirking over how Michiru couldn't go a second without her. The tell tale signs of vanilla this time –she was certain- had to be Michiru.  
  
Haruka wrapped her arms around the form and nuzzled their neck affectionately.  
  
"Michi?.. Are you awake?"  
  
The form stirred and froze like a deer in head lights. O.O;  
  
"Did you bring what I asked?.. Hmm?"  
  
A flash light clicked on and the flickering beam of light focused on Haruka's face then it clicked off suddenly. The snuggled form gulped.  
  
"SEIYA?! WHAT IN THE HELL?"  
  
The wave of utter repulsion was over taken with sudden rage in Haruka, fighting with the urge to get as far away from Seiya as quick as possible knowing that doing so it would make it difficult to pound his face in. They broke into a struggle. Stumbling back wards, they both fell into the side of the tent. The pegs keeping it attached to the ground came out and the whole thing collapsed on them. They were tangled in the tent and each other, Haruka on top of Seiya, who snickered and grinned evilly.  
  
"Just because I got the tents mixed up doesn't mean you have the right to take advantage me like this.. I always knew you had a crush on me, but this is pathetic.. ~.~;"  
  
Now, no one could be sure but the ones who happened to be watching swore they saw a flash of gold and a 'world shaking' echoing from power that radiated for miles.  
  
Within seconds Seiya scrambled out of the tent yelping like a dog with its tail in between his legs.  
  
By now, it was day light and everyone was outside and in an up roar. Taiki had peeked out of his tent with the thought of a pee break in mind before seeing the chaos and deciding to wait. He zipped up his tent quickly and played dead.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Seiya whined pride still wounded from the thrashing he received, and drug the defenseless star light out again.  
  
"If we're up, so are you."  
  
"Well, I have to pee! .;"  
  
"U.U; Fine, baka! Go then!"  
  
Taiki ran off towards the bath house and the group focused on each other yet again.  
  
A surprised and slightly ticked off Mamoru stood next to a pouting blond who stood next to a fuming 'ruka who was beside a blushing and embarrassed Michiru who stood next to a growling Yaten who had Seiya trying to dislodge a hyper active Minako from his back still.  
  
The 'boy friends' plus Motoki glared at their 'girl friends' plus Minako who pouted and slid off on her own as if Seiya wasn't even there, seeing how everyone was mad at each other. Even the marshmallow chewers stopped from the heat of the moment.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" Mamoru asked as Usagi averted her eyes and exchanged glances with Minako.  
  
"And Michiru, I can't believe you joined them in this?" Haruka added fists clenched.  
  
"I say we punish them for it.." Motoki concluded looking to them expectantly.  
  
To their horror, the girls soon found the guys had begun to advance on them. They huddled together, Rei, Ami, and Makoto joining the defenseless girls for support.  
  
"Is this the only thanks we get for coming all this way? Can you really punish us for caring about you?" Usagi said before seeing the joy of the hunt in their eyes and whimpered. "You guys have been in the woods to long,. You're starting to go crazy.."  
  
"Oh Iie.. We only want to teach you a much deserved lesson." Mamoru promised and the other guys nodded in unison. One by one each guy, including Haruka, grabbed a girl and lugged them away towards the lake while they screeched and fought in protest.  
  
The sound of splashing and screaming soon followed.  
  
After wards, the girls stormed away from the guys as soon as they could and ignored them the rest of the way to the campsite, getting into their tents and changing into their dry clothes, leaving them outside alone.  
  
"Michi.. " Haruka pouted a little outside of her tent that Michiru took over.  
  
"Onegai let me in,."  
  
"Not by the hair of my chiny chin-chin.." came the sarcastic reply and Haruka smirked.  
  
"Come on, I'm serious.. It's cold out here." And after a moment Haruka picked up the disregarded un-opened can of frosting and knelt by the tents opening again.  
  
"What good is frosting with out cup cakes to put it on? ^.~" There was a pause and a sweat drop as Michiru reluctantly let the hounding blond in, who grinned triumphantly.  
  
All the other guys who were still left outside sweat dropped and coughed a little hiding their amusement and pretending not to have heard, Mamoru especially.  
  
A few hours passed and by that time, one by one, each guy whined and pleaded for mercy and scratched at the tents like strays wanting in. One by one the sound of Velcro and un-zippering was heard as a tent opened and a girl beckoned them each inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"You know you guys would have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you just brought as along." Usagi whispered to Mamoru who sweat dropped.  
  
"Well if we expected this we probably would have.."  
  
"I'm glad you learned your lesson then, ^.~ "  
  
"Our lesson, eh?" He asked hugging her close.  
  
"If you had just taken us along in the first place, we wouldn't have suspected anything!" Usagi concluded for him simply. " ^-^ Good night."  
  
"Night Bunny.. ^^; "  
  
"Aishiteru." This time there was no delay and it was followed by a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
And so ends the camping trip of the century captured momentarily of course, by the same camera as last time and talked about just as the last event. Only, if there were any 'other pictures' I'm sure Usagi knew about! ^-~  
  
~ LA FIN ~  
  
(Whew! 12 pages long and It's finally finished! So,. Did you like it? ^_~ ) 


End file.
